


【kzkn】圣诞节怎么能不来一场约会呢！-月凤

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Kudos: 2





	【kzkn】圣诞节怎么能不来一场约会呢！-月凤

【kzkn】圣诞节怎么能不来一场约会呢！-月凤

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yuefeng02)
  * [归档](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



  
[ ](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)  


#  [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)

（详细使用说明请看置顶）  
太太们求别删我我很乖的！！  
  
  
封面by Yoshio老师（p站），头像是twisted wonderland的游戏卡面截图！！  
  
【她们的画都超棒的快去看！！！  
（但是记得要看她们简介里的注意事项哦）】

##  [【kzkn】圣诞节怎么能不来一场约会呢！](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c744c658)

#是圣诞节贺文##小情侣的冬日圣诞节约会（？##ooc肯定有##其实是学pa设定，但是感觉应该看不太出来x#

  


冬季的东京早早的就开始下起了雪，给入眼的所有东西附上了一层洁白。

  


街上到处都洋溢着圣诞节的气息，每个店铺都应节地装饰上了例如雪花、驯鹿以及圣诞老人的装饰品，音响里也播放着或轻快或舒缓的圣诞乐曲。

  


葛叶在寒风的作用下抖了抖身体，闭起眼睛把半张脸埋进了温暖的围巾中。

  


要说为什么葛叶会在这大冷天走在街上的话全因为他的恋人的一条简讯。

  


说什么【圣诞节一定要来场约会嘛！】然后就自顾自地单方面和葛叶约好了上街去约会的时间。

  


因为反应不及时而被强制敲定了约会事宜的葛叶为了不在圣诞节之后，被叶用麻烦女友模式纠缠，只能无奈地穿上寒衣，和家里人说一声后就上了街去。

  


等他到了约定好的地点之后，叶早就已经在那边等着了。

  


他今天穿了一件黑色的高领毛衣，毛衣外还套了一件米色的风衣，牛仔裤的裤脚整洁地扎进了褐色的靴子里，使他整体看起来简洁而又时髦。

  


然而葛叶看到叶这一副装备之后只剩下了敬佩之心。

  


因为这些衣服看起来一点也不保暖，要知道现在可是随时会掉到10度以下的冬季。

  


就在葛叶思考叶这么穿到底会不会冷的时候，叶就刚巧抬头然后看到了站在不远处的葛叶。

  


叶当下就弯起了眼，抬起手挥了挥，招呼葛叶让他过来这边。

  


于是葛叶漫不经心地蹭了过去。

  


“下午好啊葛叶！话说你怎么一副想要睡觉的样子啊。”叶带着笑意说道。

  


葛叶的声音因为埋在围巾里的关系而变得有些含糊，“天气这么冷，想睡也不奇怪吧？”说完他就打了个哈欠，“啊…好困。”

  


“才刚开始约会就想睡觉吗？葛叶真是的——”叶装作无奈地叹了口气，但是眼里的笑意倒是完全藏不住。

  


接着他想是想起了什么事情一样地“啊”了一声，然后从口袋里掏出了个包装得漂漂亮亮的小袋子递给了葛叶，“对了，这个给你。”

  


葛叶疑惑地将那个小袋子接了过来，“这什么啊？”

  


“是圣诞节礼物哦。”叶眨了眨眼，“不拆开来看吗？”

  


“噢、噢……”葛叶愣愣地应了一声，有些不明所以地解开了封住小袋子开口的蝴蝶结，然后拎住袋子的一角往空着的手倒了倒。

  


随后一个小巧的东西掉在了葛叶的手上。

  


那是个毛绒绒的白色博美犬的小挂饰。

  


与葛叶眼睛颜色非常相似的红珠子作为白博美犬的眼睛镶嵌在了它的脸上，除此之外它的颈上还绑上了个红底白边的蝴蝶结，显得它讨喜又可爱。

  


葛叶与手上的小博美犬大眼瞪小眼，叶看着这一幕轻笑了一声，“这个是我昨天经过一间商店的时候看到的，因为觉得很像葛叶所以就买下来送给葛叶了。顺带一提我也找到了一个和我很像的小挂件哦，在这边。”说着叶笑眯眯地掏出了他的手机晃了晃，挂在叶手机上有着蓬松的奶茶色毛发以及灰蓝色小珠子眼睛，颈上也绑了个蓝底白边的蝴蝶结的猫咪挂件随着他的动作在空中摇晃着。

  


“这只小东西到底哪里和我一样了啊。”葛叶皱着眉嘟囔道，但是还是老老实实地收起了那个挂件。

  


“不要只是收起来，要挂在东西上哦。”叶补充了一句，接着他凑近葛叶期待地问：“所以葛ちゃん有没有给我准备圣诞礼物呢？嗯？”

  


“都说了很多次别那么叫我了，然后圣诞礼物……嘶……”

  


叶看着葛叶眼神飘忽不定的样子立刻就懂了，他撇了撇嘴往后退了几步远离了葛叶带着心虚表情的脸，“啊啊——葛叶好过分哦——居然都没想过给男朋友准备圣诞礼物。”

  


葛叶的罪恶感立刻就上来了，他支支吾吾地道：“对、对不起…”

  


“不原谅你哦。”叶详装生气的样子，赌气地踢了踢地上的雪，“除非等一下葛叶陪我一起去买衣服。”

  


“诶……这个嘛……”

  


“难不成葛叶不愿意吗？”说着叶就露出了委屈的表情，“忘了圣诞礼物就算了，连陪自己男朋友去买衣服都不愿意，葛叶好无情啊——！”

  


“不是、嘶———啊啊好好好我陪你去就是了。”自暴自弃地说完这句话之后葛叶就露出了一副蔫了的表情。

  


而叶则是满意地笑了起来，“好耶！那我们快走吧！”说完，叶拉起葛叶的手就方向明确地跑向了一间服装店。

  


敢情是早就盘算好要去哪间店的了哦。

  


葛叶在心里吐槽道，但是还是认命地被拉着进服装店了。

  


结果就是他们在里面呆了快两个小时多才出来。

  


一踏出服装店，葛叶就拿出手机瞅了一眼时间。

  


“一下子就到下午了……”

  


“时间过得真快啊。”叶调整了一下挂在手臂上的袋子的位置，然后转过头看向葛叶问道，“接下来要去哪里呢？”

  


“唔……”葛叶思索了一下，“去电玩城…？”

  


“可以哦，那走吧！”

  


决定好接下来要去的地点后，两个人就并肩走了起来。

  


没过多久他们就抵达了这条街上的电玩城。

  


电玩城依旧是一如既往地吵闹，甚至因为节日的关系而多了很多人。

  


但是也因为是节日，电玩城的娃娃机也多出了很多新品。

  


而叶就在门口盯上了某个娃娃机的玩偶。

  


于是叶就停在了那个电玩城门口的娃娃机前，并且掏出钱包准备开始奋战。

  


葛叶瞄了一眼里面的带着圣诞帽的玩偶，然后有些意外地说：“啊，这些玩偶好像猪哦。”

  


“对吧。”叶赞同地点了点头，“就是因为这样我才想捞一只出来呀，想给loto做个伴。”

  


“哦，那你加油。”葛叶拍了拍叶的肩膀，接着抬起脚就往电玩城里走，“我先进去晃晃看看有没有什么好玩的东西。”

  


“好哦，一路好走——”说完叶就一头栽进了他的抓娃娃大业中了。

  


等葛叶晃完一圈出来后，叶刚好就抓到了一只猪娃娃出来。

  


在娃娃机的音效下叶从掉出口拿出了那只猪娃娃然后向刚巧走到他身边的葛叶炫耀道：“葛叶你看，我抓到了哦。”

  


“哦，还挺快的嘛你。”说着葛叶伸出手捏了捏猪玩偶的耳朵，“意外地还挺好捏的？”

  


“啊——等一下，不要捏得那么大力啦！”叶赶紧把那只猪玩偶护进怀里，“这孩子会痛的哦！你看，他都在哭了哦！”

  


葛叶不禁笑出了声，“哪哭了啊，还不是那副表情吗？”

  


“因为我听得到这孩子内心的声音嘛，被葛叶捏了之后一直在哭哦，说【被捏得好痛啊】什么的！”叶露出了愤愤不平的表情，但是眼睛里倒是带着笑意。

  


“啊好啦好啦，抱歉哦，来给你个抱歉的揉搓——”说着葛叶就要伸手去揉搓那只玩偶。

  


“啊这孩子说不要哦！所以抱歉的揉搓还是算了吧！”叶笑着躲过了葛叶伸过来的手。

  


两人就这样打闹了一阵子，直到叶打了个喷嚏为止。

  


“喂，你没事吧？”葛叶担忧地看着叶。

  


叶吸了吸鼻子，轻咳了一声，“啊，没事，只是打了个喷嚏而已。”

  


葛叶瞅了一眼叶冻红了的指尖以及鼻尖，叹了口气。

  


接着他拆下了颈上的围巾，对叶说了一句“别动。”后就有些笨拙地给叶系上那条围巾。

  


叶则是全程乖乖地看着葛叶给自己系围巾，而且会在葛叶的手指蹭到皮肤的时候轻哼一声，嘟囔一句“葛叶的手指好冰啊。”

  


在给叶系好了围巾之后葛叶握住了叶的手，在感受到了其冰冷程度之后皱了皱眉，反驳了一句，“你的手指不也很冰吗。”

  


葛叶扫视了一下周围，在发现了附近有一间咖啡厅后就拉着叶走向了那个咖啡厅。

  


在进入店里后，葛叶就找了个位置安置叶，接着他就走到了柜台给两个人都点了杯热可可。

  


等他领到了饮料回到位置之后，他就把那杯热可可塞进了叶的手里，“喏，给你暖手。”

  


“哇—葛叶好温柔哦！”叶笑嘻嘻地回答道。

  


“吵死啦。”葛叶移开眼神，但是通红的耳尖还是透露出了他害羞的情绪。

  


叶笑了几声，直到葛叶有些恼羞成怒地瞪过来，恶声恶气地说了句“笑什么啦！”才停下来。

  


不过也因为这些，叶的身体才开始变得暖和了些，不至于说像是冰块一样冷冰冰的。

  


“话说葛叶新年倒数的时候会做什么呢？”

  


葛叶想了想，“嗯？应该就是和家人一起看那种倒计时节目吧，反正不会出去的。”

  


“嗯——说的也是呢，我大概也会那样子过吧。”

  


“今年你父母会回来和你过新年吗？”

  


“还没收到他们的电话，不过估计是不会吧。”叶喝了一口热可可，平淡地回答道，十足十的事不关己的态度。

  


葛叶深思了一下，接着有些慢吞吞地问：“……那什么…新年的时候…你要不要…来我家过啊…？”

  


叶惊讶地看向葛叶，“诶？这算是在邀请我去见家长吗？”

  


“不、我并不是那个意思？！”没想到叶会那样回答的葛叶有些慌张地反驳道，他顿了一下，接着支支吾吾地解释说，“因为那个，新年嘛…没有人一起过的话还挺寂寞的…吧？而且我们家的话多加个人也没什么……”

  


叶看着葛叶努力解释的模样，嘴角的笑根本就压不下去，心里也泛起了又暖又甜的感觉，就像是刚刚喝下的热可可将糖分以及热能给传到了心脏一般。

  


“可以哦，到时候就要麻烦葛叶收留我了呢。”叶弯起眼，语气柔和地答应了葛叶的邀约。

  


“噢，当然没问题！”葛叶也笑了。

  


两个人就这样聊着些家常度过了剩下的下午。

  


时光飞逝，很快的就到了分别的时间。

  


全身已经变得暖呼呼了的叶心情非常好，走路时甚至都连蹦带跳的，让葛叶不禁开始担心他到底会不会摔倒。

  


到了通往两人的家的分岔口的时候，走在前头的叶突然停了下来，然后转过身体凑近葛叶。

  


接着葛叶毫无防备地被叶给抓住了领子往他那拉了一步。

  


就在葛叶努力稳住平衡的时候，他突然感觉到了贴到唇上的柔软。

  


葛叶愣怔地看着得逞了之后的叶带着狡黠的笑容对他喊了句“拜拜！”后就溜了。

  


葛叶抬起手捂住了通红的脸，小声地嘟囔了一句：“这也太狡猾了吧…”

  


另一边的叶在溜到葛叶看不到的地方后，蹲下身来捂住了发热的脸颊，不可置信地喃喃自语道：“呜啊……我居然真的做了那种偶像剧桥段里的事啊……”

  


““还好下次见面是在几天之后，不然都不知道要怎么面对葛叶/叶……””

  


两人不约而同地想到。

  


————————End—————————

【后记】

作为一个没怎么过圣诞节而且也没约过会的人这已经是我的极限了_(:з」∠)_

  


感觉这次好像格外的ooc，非常dbq（。

  


反正我已经鼓足了劲撒糖了…不知道成果如何就算了（闭上眼睛，安详）

  


一直都很想写冬日小情侣的约会，这次总算有机会了，非常快乐

  


然后由于我这次去的不是东京所以也不太知道有没有下雪dbq，然后关于冷的话就算不是低于十度，风大的话穿风衣还是会冷到牙齿打颤（亲身体会）所以叶哥这么穿真的是为了好看不要温暖了（？这不都是你写的吗）

  


P.S：这是两个人在确定关系之后的第一次约会，所以纯情得一批，如果觉得ooc了非常对不起orz

  


大概就是这样啦，祝各位圣诞节快乐！

  


  
25Dec.   


  
评论：10  
热度：115

  
[#kzkn](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/kzkn)

[#葛叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E8%91%9B%E5%8F%B6)

[#叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6)

[#chronoir](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/chronoir)

  


  
[←](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c7509f1c)  
[→](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c73cf1d5)  


评论(10)

热度(115)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://danchundkaishi.lofter.com/) [单纯Dé`开始](https://danchundkaishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) [青阳蝶](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://minjie96079.lofter.com/) [咸鱼](https://minjie96079.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yemiao975.lofter.com/) [火串串](https://yemiao975.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/) [寒酥](https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://hequan53071.lofter.com/) [奈白不是dd](https://hequan53071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://mengchangjun4213.lofter.com/) [画风](https://mengchangjun4213.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://tanziye.lofter.com/) [檀就要忘羡鸭](https://tanziye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://tanziye.lofter.com/) [檀就要忘羡鸭](https://tanziye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://zero37.lofter.com/) [♻️](https://zero37.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://haaaaan04.lofter.com/) [懒懒](https://haaaaan04.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) [焚寂--脔](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://victimparanoia.lofter.com/) [林姐抽82年棒棒糖](https://victimparanoia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://youshangfanqi.lofter.com/) [佰殇忧樊](https://youshangfanqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) [白无觉今天也想成为石油王](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://huibaoguke.lofter.com/) [灰包菇科](https://huibaoguke.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xiranjimo180.lofter.com/) [999感冒灵](https://xiranjimo180.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) [抹茶](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) [抹茶](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://youjisuan927.lofter.com/) [有机酸](https://youjisuan927.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://bideyijiling480.lofter.com/) [彼得一激灵](https://bideyijiling480.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) [想穿睡衣](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) [赤井](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://liluonanyu.lofter.com/) [璃落南昱](https://liluonanyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://fengyi255.lofter.com/) [Rer今三口](https://fengyi255.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xingzhouzhishuiw.lofter.com/) [万里银河](https://xingzhouzhishuiw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yimuzili.lofter.com/) [亦暮紫黎](https://yimuzili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://liuyan108.lofter.com/) [竹己](https://liuyan108.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://18007979127.lofter.com/) [不闻天语闻天月](https://18007979127.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://sxr23.lofter.com/) [sxr](https://sxr23.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://jiangfengyuhuo762.lofter.com/) [♡](https://jiangfengyuhuo762.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://jiangfengyuhuo762.lofter.com/) [♡](https://jiangfengyuhuo762.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) [一滩向楠](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://fen1tu.lofter.com/) [粉1兔さようなら](https://fen1tu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) [鬼之椿ღ](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://yeshengdeyesu.lofter.com/) [野生的耶稣](https://yeshengdeyesu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://8564992.lofter.com/) [yooooo](https://8564992.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://qietingfengyin154.lofter.com/) [桃味火锅底料🍑](https://qietingfengyin154.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://chuyishangbuqi.lofter.com/) [一只粒光](https://chuyishangbuqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://eeeccchhhooo.lofter.com/) [澜渊绫](https://eeeccchhhooo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://shiwoziqing.lofter.com/) [一般通过晴](https://shiwoziqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://amberangle.lofter.com/) [昏睡症☪](https://amberangle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://439452044.lofter.com/) [Haruna.](https://439452044.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://lilili172.lofter.com/) [十五](https://lilili172.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://14791100147mq.lofter.com/) [Prine_阿普](https://14791100147mq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://linsheng977.lofter.com/) [林笙.](https://linsheng977.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://naipao081.lofter.com/) [姜池渊](https://naipao081.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
